Minor Human Characters
For human characters that had minor roles. PRR engineer In Joey and the Signal, he was operating Elaine when they realized that they weren't pulling a train. Later in C&O Spy, he was operating Nick. He is voiced by EdwardJSmithTitanic/ConrailFan76. Episodes * Joey and the Signal * C&O Spy PRR engineer In Joey and the Signal, he was running Joey. He is voiced by TrueHeroLightning17. Episodes * Joey and the Signal Railfans In Frank in a Mess, they were railfanning at Horseshoe Curve. One railfan was pleased to see Frank, but the other saw him several times and wanted to get some new diesels. Railfan #1 is voiced by TrueHeroLightning17 and Railfan #2 is voiced by Benthetrainkid. Episodes * Frank in a Mess PRR fireman In Frank in a Mess, he noticed the B&O train approaching. He is voiced by train ninja 21. Episodes * Frank in a Mess PRR engineer In C&O Spy, he was operating Nick when they saw a PRR J1. He is voiced by Houston Rail Productions. Episodes * C&O Spy PRR fireman In C&O Spy, he was firing for Nick when they were slipping up the hill. He is voiced by BNSF 8010. Episodes * C&O Spy Mr. Paul He was a relief man that took over while Mr. Edwards was on vacation. He is voiced by GintaPPE1000. Episodes * The Broadway Limited PRR engineer In The Broadway Limited, he was operating Nick while they were waiting to depart. He is voiced by Sirens/Railroads Of South Carolina. Episodes * The Broadway Limited PRR fireman In The Broadway Limited, he was also on Nick while waiting to depart. He is voiced by willferguson321. Episodes * The Broadway Limited Philadelphia Yardmaster He is in charge of all trains entering and leaving Philadelphia, PA. He is voiced by Benthetrainkid. Episodes * The Broadway Limited Mike Mike is an engineer for the PRR. He is voiced by Carolina Foamer. Episodes * The Broadway Limited PRR engineer He was in the engineer of the Broadway Limited when Mr. Edwards was riding. He is also a World War II veteran. He is voiced by GintaPPE1000. Episodes * The Broadway Limited Mrs. Edwards Mrs. Edwards is Mr. Edwards' wife and the grandmother of Mr. Edwards (modern). She is voiced by Sir Handel Productions. Episodes * The Broadway Limited PRR engineer This engineer was running Nick on a slow freight. He is voiced by the creator, but with a British accent. Episodes * Power and Speed Trivia * The British accent may imply that he is an English immigrant or is of English decent. PRR conductor In Power and Speed, he told Howard that they had an express reefer to take. He is voiced by Golden State Railfan. Episodes * Power and Speed Douglas Douglas is an engineer for the PRR. He is voiced by Jtrain Productions. Episodes * Power and Speed Joe Joe is a fireman for the PRR. He is voiced by tcrailfan15. Episodes * Power and Speed Trivia * He is not to be confused with the NYC F7A of the same name. John's engineer He was operating John when he became a runaway. He is voiced by N&W 2156 Y6a. Episodes * Relations Alex's engineer He was talking about how he can't wait for the paycheck so he can pay $45 to the landlord for his apartment in New York City. He is voiced by Michael Kubiak. Episodes * Relations Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:PRR Category:Males Category:Females